Even In Death
by JediMayukiDaAWESOME
Summary: Summary: I will stay forever here with you, my love. The softly spoken words you gave me. Even in death, our love goes on. Song by Evanescence, one-shot, Slenderman and child, suggestive themes, death mentioned, the story also called 'The Seventh Child'. Rated M for dark themes and mentioned rape, and I was feeling a bit messed up when I wrote this.


_**Even In Death**_

**Summary:**** I will stay forever here with you, my love. The softly spoken words you gave me. Even in death, our love goes on. Song by Evanescence, one-shot, Slenderman and child, suggestive themes, death mentioned, the story also called 'The Seventh Child'.**

_**Give me a reason to believe**_

_**That you're gone**_

**He came to me one winter's night, faceless with white skin, dressed in clothes of mourning. His big, spider-like hand was stretched out towards me in beckoning, a hand which I took slowly with gentleness and care. He held me to his body, a body that had no warmth, and he took me away from the stormy snow, to a new home in a dead forest.**

_**I see your shadow so I know**_

_**They're all wrong**_

**Everywhere I looked, I only saw death. The only smell I could smell, was death. Everything I touched was dead. And that included my faceless saviour.**

_**Moonlight on the soft brown earth**_

_**It leads me to where you lay**_

**He led me past six gravestones that bore no name. A thick, hooped rope was hanging eerily from a black, dead branch, with a live raven on the branch. I looked to my saviour and he gave me a note that said:**

"_**They took you away from me,"**_

"_**But now I'm taking you home."**_

**I looked up at him and nodded; a gesture he slowly returned. He gently picked me up in his long arms, cradling me in them like one would carry a baby. As he walked away from the small cemetery, I fell into a soft slumber, lulled by his slow and careful footsteps.**

_**I will stay forever here with you**_

_**My love**_

_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_

_**Even in death, our love goes on.**_

**I felt my body being placed in a soft bed in blankets, soft and cold. My faceless saviour caressed me as I slept, falling deeper into the darkness of sleep. I gave a slight, soft smile and I feel into unconsciousness, feeling loved for the first time in my life.**

_**Some say I'm crazy for my love**_

_**Oh, my love**_

**I awakened to find myself in a darkened bedroom, which looked like a part of a large hut. I stood up and gingerly left the room, running my hand gently on the door frame of the bedroom. I entered the living room and saw my saviour sitting in a comfortable armchair by the fire, looking at me as I entered, but yet he saw without eyes.**

_**But no bonds can hold me from your side**_

_**Oh, my love**_

**He held out another note to me from his chair, and I carefully walked towards him with my small hand outstretched towards him. I took the piece of paper from him and I saw plans to build and construct a coffin and a gravestone. I asked him if he wanted me to build one, and he nodded 'yes' to me.**

_**They don't know you can't leave me**_

_**They don't hear you singing to me**_

**I followed him to a shed and in it were some tools, a work bench and a drawing board. The materials I needed were already on the table and I started building the coffin without question. My faceless saviour watched me as I worked, remaining silent as always, before he left and closed the door behind him. After a while, I started singing a song my mother taught me before she died, leaving me an orphaned boy.**

"_**I will stay forever here with you,"**_

"_**My love,"**_

"_**The softly spoken words you gave me,"**_

"_**Even in death, our love goes on."**_

"_**And I can't love you any more than I do."**_

**My saviour came back a few hours later when the coffin and gravestone were finished with a loaf of bread in his hand, the bread having a slight sheen from the cold weather. He held it out to me and I thanked him before taking the bread and eating it, stopping when the bread was half gone and I couldn't eat any more. My saviour sensed that I was full and he took the bread from me and gracefully waved a hand towards the hut, which was meant for me to go into the house. I nodded in thanks and walked to the house, my saviour resting a giant hand on my head in a comforting gesture. I smiled at him and he nodded in return as we entered the house, guiding me back to my room.**

**The full moon streamed in from the window and my faceless saviour pulled the covers off of my bed, waiting for me to get into bed. I took the hint and clambered into bed, looking up at my saviour expectantly. He placed the covers on me and his hand went to his throat to loosen his tie, letting the piece of material relax around his neck. He then took off his suit jacket and vest, letting the items of clothing to fall to the floor. He then took off his tie, dropping that as well before sitting down to take off his shoes and socks. My saviour then removed his buttoned-down shirt , showing his pale, slender torso, and he removed his belt and dress pants, leaving him in his under garments.**

**I became slightly nervous and he then removed his underwear, leaving his pure white body stark naked before me. He approached me and he pulled back the covers, sliding off my shoes and socks without my permission. He then proceeded to strip me of my clothing, ignoring my shocked questions of what he was doing. After he stripped me naked, four long, black tentacles appeared from his back, floating eerily from behind him. He then slowly climbed onto the bed and over me, his faceless face as blank as always as he gently stroked my face. His tentacles stroked me all over my body, sending shivers up my spine and causing my face to blush. His strong and cold hands held me gently but firmly down and he started doing things to me that I had no idea about. Something kept thrusting into my backside, and something kept making my manhood hard just by stroking it.**

**I didn't even know how I felt about it, but it was a mixture of good and bad.**

_**I will stay forever here with you**_

_**My love**_

_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_

_**Even in death, our love goes on**_

_**And I can't love you any more than I do**_

**Something wet filled me and that same wet substance came out of my manhood, which throbbed with what I would define pleasure. However, all of the energy used in that whole unknown scenario left me exhausted, and I fell asleep within seconds after stopping.**

**The next morning, I was awoken by my now fully clothed saviour, and he gave me back my clothes as well, causing me to get dressed. I was a little sore from yesterday, but I felt fine after I washed in the basin next to my room. I ate the bread my saviour got me yesterday, which was slightly stale, and then I was carried out of the house by my saviour, who was going to take me out for a walk.**

**He took me to the small cemetery before putting me down and pointing to a shovel in a part of the ground in the middle of the graves. I took the hint and I started digging, the dirt soft from the cold moisture of winter and my faceless saviour left for a while, waiting for me to be finished.**

**I dug out a grave sized ditch after a good couple of hours when my saviour came back, this time with the coffin and gravestone I made. He handed me one end of the coffin and I helped lower it in, my saviour helping me up afterwards and carried me in his slender arms. He then gave me another note, which made my heart still. I looked up at him and he pointed with one hand to me, and then to the slightly swinging noose to our left, causing me to understand what he wanted.**

**He wanted to hang me.**

**Tears stream down from my left eye as I stared straight ahead to my grave, sad and scared. I raised his right hand and cupped my saviour's faceless face, causing him to slowly cover my right hand with his, holding me with his left arm. We stayed there for a while, just holding onto each other until it was finally time to die.**

**My faceless saviour lifted me to the noose with one hand, and placed it around my neck with the other. I gulped in fear and I knew I had no escape. I whispered my final words before falling off his hand, which were the words written on his last note.**

"_**People die, but real love is forever."**_

**And that; is how I died.**


End file.
